Solarna's Big Race (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Solarna's Big Race. The episode begins at the Mystery Shack with Soos watching over it, he was taking his job seriously his own way. Soos Ramirez: Ah, what a beautiful day to be Mr. Mystery. Unknown to what Soos was doing, he’d accidentally put a bunch of googly eyes on Princess Yuna and a couple more googly eyes onto Snowdrop too. Soos Ramirez: Oops. My bad. Princess Yuna: It’s okay, Soos. Accidents happened sometimes. As Yuna uses her magic to get the googly eyes off her and Snowdrop, their mother, Princess Luna called them. Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! Time to come home! Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama! (to Soos) See you later, Soos! Snowdrop: Bye, Soos! Soos Ramirez: Bye, Dudes! Thanks for visiting the Mystery Shack! Again as he’d wave goodbye he’d accidentally knock a jar full of eyeballs off the counter. At Canterlot, Yuna and Luna were playing with slot racing cars. Princess Yuna: I am going to beat you, Mama! Princess Luna: You cannot, I will win! Then, Yuna’s car beat her mother’s at the finish line. Princess Yuna: Yes! I win! Princess Luna: Great race, Sweetie. Princess Yuna: (laughing) At the Castle of Friendship, Luster Dawn was joining Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Sunset Shimmer for her next friendship lesson. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for joining us, Luster. Luster Dawn: Anytime, Princess Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Just remember that not only are you our prized protégé, but so is Princess Yuna. At this rate, you two are going to learn from one another. Do you understand? Luster Dawn: Yes, Princess Sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Perfect, let’s go meet with them in Canterlot. At Friendship University, Princess Solarna was starting to think about a brighter future, but before she told her idea, there was an explosion at the Laboratory. Princess Solarna: What is that? When Solarna came in the laboratory, she can see the exploded chemistry by Princess Sharon, Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Stygian, and a unicorn colt, who are coughing, along with the teenage students. Princess Solarna: (coughing) What happened here? Princess Sharon: Well, me, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess were doing chemistry and then, when I drop a little one and then... KABOOM! Princess Solarna: Ouch. Stygian: Ouch is right, Solarna. With Princess Sunset training Luster Dawn with Princess Twilight, I had to fill in her spot as Vice Headstallion while Scorpan fill in my role as a guidance counselor. Princess Sharon: Sorry about the mess, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: That’s alright, Sharon. It was just an accident. Finn the Human: Man, what a mess. Princess Bubblegum: Geez, this would get this thing done a lot quicker if we can head to the race. Slime Princess: We deserve to relax and enjoy it. Flame Princess: You should probably go and get ready, Solarna. Princess Solarna: I’m on it. Just before Solarna gets the cleaning supplies, she accidentally bumped into Prince Gold Pendant. Prince Gold Pendant: Oh! Princess Solarna: Oh, sorry. My bad. Prince Gold Pendant: It’s okay. As Solarna and Gold Pendant picked some books, they put their hooves on the last book and look into each other’s eyes. Princess Solarna: Uh… Prince Gold Pendant: Are you okay? Princess Solarna: Yeah, I’m okay. Name’s Princess Solarna. Prince Gold Pendant: Solarna. My name is Prince Gold Pendant, nephew of Duke Kyrillos II and Duchess Ice Mirror of Maretonia. It is such a privilege to meet you. Princess Solarna: Nice to meet you too. (blushes as she and Gold Pendant laughs) So, my mother, Princess Luna and I do love the 1980s films, TV shows, and items. Prince Gold Pendant: Me too. What are your favorite TV shows and movies? Princess Solarna: Well, our favorite 1980s movies and TV shows are Back to the Future, Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, Knight Rider, Gremlins, Christine, Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusader, The Breakfast Club, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, The Goonies, Batman, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Beetlejuice, ALF, The A-Team, DuckTales, Thomas and Friends, Star Wars: Droids, The Real Ghostbusters, and The Simpsons. Prince Gold Pendant: Mine too. The songs that I love are Back in Time, The Power of Love, Ghostbusters, the Knight Rider main theme, DuckTales theme song, The A-Team theme, Take On Me, Don’t You Forget About Me, Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Eye of the Tiger, Footloose, and The Goonies ‘R’ Good Enough. Princess Solarna: Me too. My favorite vehicles are the DeLorean Time Machine invented by Doc Emmett Brown himself… Prince Gold Pendant: Ecto-1, vehicle of the Ghostbusters… Princess Solarna: Batman’s Batmobile... Prince Gold Pendant: The A-Team’s Van… Princess Solarna: The General Lee… Prince Gold Pendant: Homer Simpson’s Family Sedan… Princess Solarna: And K.I.T.T. also known as… Prince Gold Pendant and Princess Solarna: (together) Knight Industries Two Thousand! (laughs softly) Prince Gold Pendant: (stops laughing) You serious? Princess Solarna: Is there something wrong with anything serious? Prince Gold Pendant: Nothing. Princess Solarna: (chuckles) Prince Gold Pendant: Well, have to go. See you later, Solarna. Princess Solarna: See you later, Gold Pendant. As Gold Pendant left for another class, Solarna sighed as she falls in love with him while Sharon, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess were looking at her. Princess Solarna: What? Princess Sharon: You fall in love with that unicorn who love the 80s just like you? (tries to stop laughing) Princess Bubblegum: (begins to laugh) You in love with Prince Gold Pendant! Princess Solarna: No, I’m not. I just… like him! Flame Princess: We knew it! (laughing) Slime Princess: (laughing and singing) Solarna is in love! We know it! We know it! Solarna is in love! We know it! We know it! Princess Solarna: Stop, please! Marceline Abadeer: Just ignore them. Finn the Human: They always do love to tease. Star Swirl the Bearded: (clears his throat) Princess Bubblegum: Oh, sorry. Princess Solarna: We’re on it, Star Swirl. With that, Solarna, Sharon, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess got the cleaning supplies, including mops, brooms, dustpans, feather dusters, water and soap, and cleaning up the laboratory. When Solarna and Sharon got home in Canterlot, they put down their saddlebags and went to see their family. Princess Solarna: Hey, Mom. We’re home! Princess Luna: How’re your day, Girls? Princess Sharon: Doing well, Aunt Luna. Just then, Luna got her 80s style. Princess Luna: How do I look, Girls? Princess Solarna: You look awesome! Princess Sharon: Uh, Aunt Luna, how come you got your 80’s style? Princess Luna: There’s the 1980s Festival coming up. Princess Yuna: Mama’s right. It has food trucks, treasures, pop culture, and famous vehicles from the 1980s TV shows and movies. I’ve invited my friends, including Emerald, Li’l Cheese, Twila, and many more of our friends. Hiro: We have to hurry, we don’t want to be late. At last, the 1980s festival has begun. Princess Luna: (looking at the map of the 1980s Festival) Princess Yuna: There’s food trucks including the Krusty Burger, Back to the Future Diner, Michael Knight’s Tastiest Treats, Ghostbusters Snacks and E.T.’s Hot Dogs. Princess Celestia: There’s treasures from the 1980s movies and TV shows. Duck: It sure would be a special occasion indeed, My lady. Just then, the foals and children came just in time with their 80s style. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now remember, stay close and don’t wonder too far ahead or fall to far behind. Mothina: Yes, Miss Berrytwist. Princess Twila: We will, Fizzy. Princess Yuna: Guys, you made it! Princess Flurry Heart: We wouldn’t miss it. Princess Solarna: Hey, Guys! Princess Sharon: Hello, Everyone. Finn the Human: What’s up? Princess Yuna: Thanks for coming over here. Princess Bubblegum: Anytime, Yuna. Jake the Dog: What can we do, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Let’s see… First is the treasure place, second is the food trucks and the third is the famous vehicles. Princess Luna: (still looking at the map) Perfect, Yuna. Hiro: Great idea, Yuna. Princess Celestia: What are we waiting for? Princess Sharon: Come on, there's treasures from the 1980s TV shows and movies were waiting for us. Snowdrop: Coming! First stop is the treasure place, it has the proton packs and ghost traps, the pirate ship, Gizmo’s car, Billy’s alarm clock, the Flux Capacitor and many more treasures. Princess Yuna: Wow! Look at all of this stuff from the 1980s, Mama! They’re all so cool! Princess Luna: And look, it’s Kermit the Frog’s picture frames from The Muppet Show and those proton packs from Ghostbusters. Princess Yuna: It’s time to get thing started. Just then, K.I.T.T. came driving along to attract everyone at the festival. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. It is a great privilege to bring you… K.I.T.T.! As K.I.T.T. came out, he started giving his fans his attention. K.I.T.T.: Not too many autographs if you please. Princess Celestia: Wow! Finn the Human: Whoa! Emerald: Holy cow! Princess Sharon: Just look at that awesome red scanner! Princess Bubblegum: O… Flame Princess: M… Slime Princess: G! Princess Yuna: That’s… Princess Solarna: The Knight Industries Two Thousand, also known as K.I.T.T.! Princess Luna: Just calm down, Solarna. Hiro: Your mother’s right, you know. Princess Solarna: Sorry, Dad. Just then, K.I.T.T. came up to Solarna. K.I.T.T.: Hello, I am the voice of the Knight Industry Two Thousand’s MicroProcessor. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or “KITT”, if you prefer. Princess Solarna: What a pleasure to meet you, KITT. My name is Princess Solarna, this is my little sister, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop, my parents, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro, and my cousin, Sharon. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you, K.I.T.T.. K.I.T.T.: Nice to meet all of you, Yuna. Dipper Pines: K.I.T.T., You’re like a swiss army knife including that red scanner. K.I.T.T.: Thanks, Dipper. Princess Yuna: Will you like to join us while we’re enjoying the festival? It’ll be fun. K.I.T.T.: Princess Yuna, I would love to. Princess Solarna: Yes! Then, Luna calls out to the others when it was lunchtime. Princess Luna: It’s lunchtime, Everyone! Princess Yuna: Alright! Lunchtime. Grubber: I’m starving! With that, everyone, everypony and every creature comes to have lunch. During lunchtime, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Duck and Fizzlepop are ordering food and drinks at the food trucks. Princess Luna: Two cheeseburgers with sushi for my daughters, one soup for Twila, a veggie burger for Emerald, three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam, a veggie burger for Arachna, one hay burger for Dragonsly, a grilled cheese sandwich for Li’l Cheese, and apple slices and peanut butter dip for Golden Apple. Buzz Cola and apple juice as drinks. Hiro: Two s’mores for Prince Jeremiah and Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Stay Puft Marshmallow sandwich for Apple Seed and Hi-C Ecto Coolers for drinks. Princess Celestia: For the rest of Yuna’s friends, hot dogs, pizzas, sandwiches, tacos, burritos and fruit on sides. Duck: Don’t forget orange juice, apple juice, Purple Flurp, and Pepsi, it’ll be perfect. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: One hay burger for me, a hot dog for Grubber, chicken and waffles for Finn and Jake, a sandwich and tea for Princess Bubblegum, red tomatoes and strawberries for Marceline, a burger with hot sauce and extra lava for Flame Princess, a jelly sandwich for Slime Princess, and a burrito for Lumpy Space Princess. Princess Solarna: What fuel do you drink, K.I.T.T.? K.I.T.T.: (thinking) Motor oil. Princess Solarna: Motor oil, huh? Motor oil, it is! So, Princess Solarna used her magic and summoned a can of motor oil. K.I.T.T.: Thank you, Solarna, that’s very refreshing. Princess Solarna: You’re most welcome, K.I.T.T.. After lunch, Sharon saw Doc Emmett Brown bringing the DeLorean Time Machine. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts. Here is Doc Emmett Brown with his first time traveling creation… the DeLorean Time Machine! Princess Bubblegum: No way! Jules Brown: Father! Verne Brown: You made it, Dad! Doc Emmett Brown: Hey there, My boys! Jules Brown: Hello, Father. Princess Sharon: (amazed at the DeLorean Time Machine) Wow, Doc! What an amazing Time Machine! (to others) Just look at the details. Li’l Cheese: Wow! Hover mode. Princess Yuna: This is so cool and look at Mr. Fusion! Princess Skyla: Look at this time circuits Snowdrop: The Flux Capacitor! Doc Emmett Brown: That, Children, is my DeLorean Time Machine, it’s always awesome and when it reaches 88 miles per hour, it time travels. Princess Sharon: I do love it. Princess Solarna: Me too, because time traveling is always awesome. Princess Sharon: Doc Brown, is it okay if I can have this DeLorean Time Machine? Doc Emmett Brown: Of course, Sharon. (gives Sharon the keys) But be careful, I don’t want you to damage the DeLorean or cause any false change from the past. Princess Celestia: He’s right, Sharon, be very careful with the time machine. Princess Sharon: I will, Mother. Doc Emmett Brown: Good, take care of the DeLorean Time Machine. Princess Luna: My sister and I can’t believe you two got K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine. Princess Solarna: We know. (to the picture of Gold Pendant) Soon, Gold Pendant, you and me will be together. Someday. (sighs in love) After that, Yuna and the others set off to see the 1980s vehicles. The next day at Canterlot in the throne room, Celestia and Luna were taking charges while Hiro and Duck were away. Princess Luna: Making ready for you next lesson with Luster Dawn, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. As Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon came, they have a mother and daughter chat. Princess Luna: Hello, Girls. Princess Celestia: Do you two wish to see us? Princess Sharon: Yes, Mother. Princess Luna: Just make it fast, listen, we have a meeting in a few hours. Princess Solarna: Okay, Mom. Princess Yuna: Mama, do you know what surprise Solarna and Sharon has for us? Princess Luna: Yes, they said they’ll have it ready soon. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Meanwhile, Sharon and Solarna were making progress with K.I.T.T. and the DeLorean Time Machine. K.I.T.T.: Solarna, are you sure you and Sharon know what you’re doing? Princess Solarna: I’m sure, K.I.T.T., it’s just a quick test with our alicorn magic. K.I.T.T.: If you say so. Princess Sharon: Ready when you are, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Let’s do it. So, they started working their magic for a quick test. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends having fun with their friends like researching on the Journals and playing games including poker and videogames. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journal 4) Let’s see. “Indoraptor, the extremely dangerous hybrid dinosaur that was half Indominus Rex and half Velociraptor”. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Oh, scary. Princess Bubblegum: (playing poker) Ha! All fives on me. Dipper Pines: Oh, come on! Finn the Human: Aw, dang it! Princess Skyla: Good game. Flame Princess: Right you are, Skyla. Mabel Pines: Where are Solarna and Sharon? Armor Bride: I don’t know. Snowdrop: Even I wouldn’t know where she’d be. Slime Princess: Me too. Just then, Solarna and Sharon came to the Golden Oak Library but were late. Princess Solarna: Sorry we’re late, Sharon and I take a quick test. Princess Yuna: Don’t even think about calling me, “Baby Sis”. Princess Solarna: Relax, Yuna, it’s not too often. Princess Sharon: As all of you can see, Solarna and I’ve merged a very important thing to combine their items into one big item. Princess Yuna: Like Mama and Aunt Celestia merge their crowns into a crown for Twilight before they rule Equestria once again and got their new crowns. Princess Solarna: That’s correct, Yuna. Princess Luna: Go on. Princess Sharon: If any of you must know, we have a special surprise for all of you. Princess Celestia: What is it? Princess Solarna: We’ll see, Aunt Celestia. (to Chocolate Cake) Drum roll, please? As Chocolate Cake plays drum roll, Solarna and Sharon begins their presentation. Princess Solarna: And now, ladies and gentlemen, mares and gentlecolts, boys and girls, Sharon and I will give you our latest creation, (grabs a sheet cover) Behold! Ecto-88! When Solarna and Sharon pulls the sheet off, revealing Ecto-88 and he has the scanner on his grill, the Ghostbusters logo on each side, hover mode and the license plate, it says “Ecto-88”. Everyone, everypony, and every creature were amazed. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is just like in the novel by Ernest Cline and the movie by Steven Spielberg, Ready Player One. Jake the Dog: Amazing! Princess Bubblegum: (whistles) Look at this Ghostbusters logo. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Thanks, Miss Bubblegum. Princess Luna: I love your idea, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Thanks, Mom. Marceline Abadeer: Cool scanner. Princess Sharon: Anyway, it was our magic that merge the two historical 1980s vehicles into one at will. Princess Celestia: I think this is a better car, Sharon. Princess Solarna: I think Sharon and I go to the drive-in movie theatre to see Ready Player One. (to Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess) Shall we? Princess Bubblegum: Of course. Marceline Abadeer: We shall. Flame Princess: Yeah. Let me get the Flame Buggy. Slime Princess: I’m in! With that, Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess were ready to go see Ready Player One and the others wish them luck. Princess Yuna: Good luck, Solarna. Finn the Human: Have fun, Peebles. Princess Bubblegum: We will. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Bye! And so, Solarna, Sharon and the others set off to see Ready Player One at the drive-in movie theatre. At the drive-in movie theatre and before watching Ready Player One, Solarna, Sharon and the others are ordering food and drinks at the snack bar. Princess Solarna: One medium popcorn with salt and butter, a medium Buzz Cola, a bag of gummies and a chocolate bar. Princess Sharon: The same goes for the rest of us. The Snack Bar Guy: Coming right up. The Snack Bar Guy makes the popcorn, pouring salt and butter, Buzz Colas, Purple Flurp, a bag of gummies, chocolate bars and hot sauce for Flame Princess. The Snack Bar Guy: Here you go, Girls. Flame Princess: Thanks, keep the change. As Flame Princess gives the Snack Bar Guy the change and left the snack bar, she placed the speaker on her Flame Buggy’s side and got in. Even, Solarna placed another speaker on Ecto-88’s side and got in, just in time before the movie starts. Princess Bubblegum: (munching popcorn) Marceline Abadeer: (sucking red out of the cherries) Flame Princess: (putting hot sauce on her popcorn) Slime Princess: (unwrapped her chocolate bar and begins to eat it) Princess Solarna: Shhh! The movie is starting. The big screen shows the beginning scene of Ready Player One, the Race for the Copper Key, while Solarna, Sharon and the others watched in amazed. Princess Sharon: Look at those cars including the 1960 Batmobile, the A-Team’s Van, Bigfoot monster truck, Kaneda’s Bike and Christine. (sipping the Buzz Cola) Slime Princess: I know, right? (eats some chocolate bar) Princess Flurry Heart: Indeed, SP. (sips her Purple Flurp) The movie shows Parzival took a miniature version of his DeLorean Time Machine out of his pocket and throws it to the ground. Then, the miniature DeLorean Time Machine grows into a size of a car and Parzival gets in. Princess Solarna: Look, Ecto-88! That’s you! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) I know! Then, the scene shows the cars got ready to race for the Copper Race as Solarna watched in amazement. Wade Watts/Parzival: (in the movie) First to the key! Aech: (in the movie) First to the egg! The race begins as the Sixers crashing their race cars while Solarna, Sharon and the others watched in amazed. Princess Sharon: Go, cars! Go! Flame Princess: Watch out for the hazards like spikes, ramps, the truck from Big Trouble in Little China, wrecking balls, Rexy the T-Rex and King Kong! Princess Bubblegum: (still munching popcorn and muffled) She’s right. Marceline Abadeer: Go, Parzival, go! Princess Flurry Heart: Shh! Ed says “no talking in the theatre. Shush!” Princess Bubblegum: (gets popcorn in her mouth and sips her Purple Flurp) While watching the racing scene of Ready Player One, Solarna came up a great big idea. Princess Solarna: (has an idea) I think I’ve got an idea. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends entered the Golden Oak Library's Vehicle Room and Vehicle Workshop. Princess Yuna: Wow! Look at those land, sea, and sky vehicles. Dipper Pines: Cool! Then, Mothina spotted all kinds of famous vehicles from TV shows and movies. Mothina: Look! There’s the Flying Ford Anglia, Batman’s Batmobile, Ecto-1, 2016 Ecto-1, Ecto-2, the Pizza Planet Truck, the Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus, Austin A35 aka the Anti-Pesto Van, the X-Wing Starfighters, Jurassic Park Jeeps, Jurassic Tour Vehicles, Herbie, Giselle, Emmet’s Thricycle, Emmet and Lucy’s Escape Buggy, Benny’s Spaceship, the Super Cycle, the Rexcelsior, the Jammy Dodger, the Jammy Dodger II, the General Lee, the Mystery Machine, the Patty Wagon and many more. Princess Yuna: Awesome. Golden Apple: Colorful. Li’l Cheese: There’s the vehicle workshop. Let’s go check it out. Dragonsly: Wait for me. As Yuna and her friends came in the workshop, they can see Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess are sleeping in Ecto-88 and the Flame Buggy. Emerald: Will you look at that? They enjoyed Ready Player One already before being sleeping from staying up all night. Princess Yuna: Be quiet. Let’s go before they woke up. Just then, an alarm clock strikes 9:15 am and the song “The Power of Love” played as Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess woke up and spotted Yuna and her friends. Princess Solarna: (yawns) Yuna? Guys? What are you doing here? Princess Yuna: Nothing. Princess Sharon: That’s good. Solarna had the greatest idea ever in the whole multiverse. Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Solarna: We’re going to have a biggest race through Equestria and Beyond It! After Solarna say that, the foals and children are excited than ever. Princess Yuna: Race through Equestria and Beyond It sounds awesome! Round Up: Yee-haw! That’s a great idea! Princess Bubblegum: Just calm down, we’re gonna get and build race cars and racing karts. Just then, Fizzlepop and Grubber came to the workshop and see what’s going on. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What’s going on down there? Princess Yuna: Solarna had an idea about racing through Equestria and Beyond It. Grubber: A race through Equestria and Beyond It? What a fantastic idea! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I’m going to get your parents, families, and the rest of our friends, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: Okay, Fizzlepop. Princess Yuna: We’ll work together on the racing karts, Solarna. Let’s get started. Princess Solarna: I guess we’ll work together on the karts. Later that day, in the vehicle workshop, Luna, Hiro, Celestia, and Duck arrived to see their children. Princess Luna: Yuna? Snowdrop? Solarna? Sharon? Girls? Princess Celestia: Where are you? Princess Yuna: Over here, Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, Duck. We’re in the vehicle workshop and making race karts for the Race Across Equestria and Beyond It. As Luna, Hiro, Celestia and Duck came, they can see Yuna and her friends are making race karts including the Fabulous Shooting Star. Princess Yuna: Gonna need more navy blue paint just like the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Princess Solarna: (handed Yuna the bottle of navy blue paint) Here you go. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Solarna. Princess Luna: This is incredible race kart. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Here comes Lightning McQueen now. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Yuna. Cruz Ramirez: Hi, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hello, Lightning. Hello, Cruz. Hello, Dusty. What are you three doing here? Lightning McQueen: Well, we’re invited to join the Race Across Equestria and Beyond It. Princess Sharon: I invited everyone, everypony, and every creature to join the race. Princess Luna: If you like, Yuna, I’ll be your crew chief and your Aunt Celestia can be your co-crew chief. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (as she hugs her mother in motherly and daughterly love) When Yuna and Luna hugged, Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Fern and Lumpy Space Princess showed up. Finn the Human: What about us? Can we be your pit crew? Princess Yuna: Sure. Why not? And BMO can be flag waver. (giving BMO the green flag and black and white checkered flag) BMO: Yay! Princess Bubblegum: Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and I will help with new karts while Capper, Captain Celaeno, and her crew gathers the reporters and many racers. Princess Solarna: Perfect, let the building karts time begin. While building the karts, Flame Princess polishes the Flame Buggy and Solarna shines up Ecto-88. Princess Luna: (as she and Celestia puts on their jumpsuits) Screwdriver? Princess Solarna: (handed Luna the screwdriver) Screwdriver. Flame Princess: Sponge? Neptr: (handed FP a sponge) Sponge. Princess Celestia: Decals for the Fabulous Shooting Star? Princess Bubblegum: (handed the decals) Decals. Li’l Cheese: Paint? Fern: (gives Li’l Cheese a yellow spray paint) Paint. Dipper Pines: (working on the Mystery Cart’s engine) Wrench? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (handed Dipper a wrench) Wrench. At last, the racing karts, the Candy Kart, the Mystery Cart, the Flame Buggy and Ecto-88 were ready to race. Princess Yuna: Great job, team. Mabel Pines: They are all built, cleaned up and polished up to be ready. Princess Bubblegum: Phew, all the hard day at work on the karts makes me sweat. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You said it. Princess Luna: (wipes some sweat off) We have to hurry, the race will begin soon. And so, the foals, children, their families, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty got ready. The next day, at Canterlot, it was a huge race to be started. Brent Mustangburger: (announcing) Welcome to Racing Sports Network, I’m Brent Mustangburger, here with my good friends, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, David Hobbscaps and Billy Beager, Perch Perkins, Kent Brockman, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, and Chet Ubetcha! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) So, last night, Solarna came up a great big idea after watching Ready Player One with her cousin, Princess Sharon, their best friends, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. Take it away, Perch! Perch Perkins: (announcing) Perch Perkins here along with GIR reporting live at the starting line in Canterlot. The racers will be here any minute now. GIR: (announcing) The racers are coming! The racers are coming! Hooray! Perch Perkins: (chuckles) Silly GIR. Silly, silly GIR. Darrell Cartrip: The race will begin at Canterlot, then through Ponyville, Apploassa, Los Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Maretonia, the Changeling Kingdom, the Dragon Lands, Mount Eris, Yakyakistan, Griffonstone, and the finish line at the Castle of Friendship. David Hobbscaps: You got that right, and here comes the racers. Here we have Princess Yuna and Snowdrop in the Fabulous Shooting Star, no. 51. Boy, that race kart has the very same navy blue color as the Fabulous Hudson Hornet and Fabulous Lightning McQueen. Billy Beager: There’s Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon, in Ecto-88, from the novel by Ernest Cline and the film by Steven Spielberg, Ready Player One. There’s Princess Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer in the Pink Vampire Hearse. Flame Princess and Slime Princess came in the Flame Buggy, the second Escape Buggy that was built by Emmet Brickowski and Lucy aka Wyldstyle. Kent Brockman: Speaking of Emmet and Lucy, they’re arriving now in the SuperCycle. Here comes Rex Dangervest in his Rex-Treme Offroader. There’s SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, they are in the Patty Wagon. Tom Tucker: Here comes Capper now, in the Flying Ford Anglia. Boy, a cat and a car can fly up into the sky. No. 42, Cal Weathers, was doing fine to be ready and so are no. 19, Bobby Swift, and no. 24, Brick Yardley. Don’t forget, no. 95, Lightning McQueen, who has the deceased mentor, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. And there’s no. 51, Cruz Ramirez, who was ready to be race as well. Also, there’s Shu Todoroki, the racer no. 7 from Japan, and Francesco Bernoulli, the racer no. 1, from Italy. Now, we go to Ollie Williams viewing the starting line. Ollie? Ollie Williams: There’s a whole lot of racers! Tom Tucker: Thanks, Ollie. So, who’ll win the Race Across Equestria and Beyond Its dimension? If one of the racers win, he or she will earn the Golden Equestrian Trophy, a gold medal and lots of dollars. Joyce Kinney: There’s also one more racer coming up in the General Lee, racecar no. 01. Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha viewing the Mystery Racer. (as the Mystery Racer in the General Lee showed up) Look at him, but mysterious. So, racers, get to the starting line. At the starting line, Yuna and the others gets in their vehicles as she closes her eyes. Princess Yuna: (closes her eyes and inhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. One winner, 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Not that, racing, real racing. Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (in Yuna’s fantasy) That ain't racing. Not even a Sunday drive. That was one-lap racing. It's 500 to lose. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touching. Now, that's racing. Princess Yuna: (in Yuna’s fantasy) Well, Lightning and I can’t argue with the Hudson Hornet. Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (in Yuna’s fantasy) How true? (echoes and chuckles) When Yuna’s eyes opened, she was ready to race against the others. Princess Luna: Yuna, you need to pay attention. Princess Yuna: Sorry, Mama. Then, the Mystery Racer, in the General Lee pulls in next to Solarna, Sharon and Ecto-88. Princess Solarna: Who is that racer? Princess Sharon: I don’t know. That’s the General Lee from The Dukes of Hazzard. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Sharon’s right, that was the famous General Lee car. As the Mystery Racer waves, Solarna sighs still in love with Gold Pendant. Meanwhile in the Pit Stop, Luna and Celestia were worried about their daughters. Princess Luna: This is it, Celestia, Yuna and her friends are on their karts to race. Princess Celestia: Yes, Little sister, they have great potential in them as well as Luster Dawn. Princess Luna: Let’s hope they have what it takes to race. Princess Celestia: We shall see, Luna, we shall see. So, Luna and Celestia put on their headsets and communicates Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon. Princess Yuna: (communicate on her mother and aunt) Mama, Aunt Celestia, my sisters, my cousin, and I are ready now. Princess Luna: (communicate on Yuna) I know, Yuna, but listen to me and your aunt. You girls have to be careful in the race. It was extremely dangerous with hazards. Princess Celestia: (communicate on Yuna and Solarna) Watch out for them, and don’t let them get hurt or they’ll end up in a hospital. Princess Solarna: (communicate on Luna) Mom, Ecto-88 is a very tough racecar just like Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. Snowdrop: That’s right, Solarna, we can do this. Princess Luna: (communicate on Yuna) Yuna, be careful. Princess Celestia: (communicate on Yuna) You’re still a princess like me, your mother, Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Flurry Heart, and most of our friends. Princess Yuna: (communicate on Luna and Celestia) Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Aunt Celestia. When the racers got at the starting line, Brent makes another announcement. Brent Mustangburger: Ladies and gentlemen, mares and gentlecolts, start your engines. Princess Yuna: (as she and Snowdrop start the Fabulous Shooting Star’s engine) Princess Solarna: (as she and Sharon starts up Ecto-88) Lightning McQueen: (revs his engine) Cruz Ramirez: (revs her engine) SpongeBob SquarePants: (as he and Patrick starts the Patty Wagon’s engine) Princess Bubblegum: (as she and Marceline starts up the Pink Vampire Hearse) Marceline Abadeer: Here we go! Flame Princess: (as she and Slime Princess starts up the Flame Buggy) Slime Princess: This is it! Princess Sharon: Let’s do this! With the rest of the racers starts up their vehicles, BMO was ready to wave a green flag. BMO: Okay! On your marks... Get ready… Get set… Go! When BMO waved the green flag and the lights shone all green, the racers set off away from Canterlot as the race begins. Princess Solarna: Whee! Prince Gold Pendant: (as the Mystery Racer driving the General Lee) Woohoo! Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-Chow! (speeds up to catch up with Yuna and Snowdrop) Bob Cutlass: There they go right out of Canterlot and heading right into Ponyville. David Hobbscap: You got that right, Bob. First place is Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, and the Fabulous Shooting Star, second place is Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon and Ecto-88, and the third one is Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and the Pink Vampire Hearse, followed by Emerald, Princess Twila, Lightning McQueen, Cruz, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. GIR: Yay! Yuna and Snowdrop! Perch Perkins: Calm down, GIR. They will win soon enough. Back in the race at Ponyville, it still goes on. Princess Bubblegum: How long is this race going to take? Princess Yuna: Don’t worry, we will go through Ponyville, Apploassa, Los Pegasus, Cloudsdale, Manehattan, Maretonia, the Changeling Kingdom, the Dragon Lands, Mount Eris, Yakyakistan, Griffonstone, and the finish line at the Castle of Friendship. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We will have a long race to take to. Princess Solarna: Thank you, K.I.T.T…. I mean, Ecto-88. Marceline Abadeer: They’re right, Peebles. Princess Bubblegum: (sighs in frustration) Flame Princess: Wait for me and SP! Brent Mustangburger: Wait for a second, Guys! Flame Princess and Slime Princess are catching up with the three leaders. Darrell Cartrip: Look at that awesome Flame Buggy going so fast. Slime Princess: (waving at Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, Sharon, PB and Marceline) Hi, Girls! Lightning McQueen: Nice to see you! Prince Gold Pendant: (as the Mystery Racer racing pass them) Princess Yuna: Hey! Princess Solarna: Wait up! Princess Luna: (communicate on her daughters) Careful, Girls. Prince Edmond: See you at the finish line! Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Billy Beagle: There they go, out of Ponyville, heading right into Appleloosa! Darrell Cartrip: Boy, this is gonna be a very bumpy ride in the desert near Appleloosa. In the desert of Appleloosa, the racers are speeding on. Prince Gold Pendant: (as the Mystery Racer, when driving off the ramp) YEEHAW!!! (honks the General Lee) Princess Yuna: (drifting the Fabulous Shooting Star) Woohoo! Round Up: (laughs) Golden Apple: Watch out for the cactuses! With that, Yuna and the others dodged the cactuses and race passed Appleloosa. Flame Princess: AWESOME!!! Slime Princess: (tried not to vomit) Stop! I am gonna be car sick once again! Flame Princess: (hands over a brown paper bag) Here you go, SP. Slime Princess: Thank you. David Hobbscap: Did you see that? It looks like we have the 8 leaders, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and Princess Skyla. That’s amazing! The racers kept racing away from Appleloosa and into Los Pegasus. Meanwhile at the pit stop, Luna thought about her daughters when reminding Celestia. Princess Luna: I remember when the Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the annual Applewood Derby when they were young fillies, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash took over the competition. Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: Now, it was only the foals to perform their competition. Princess Celestia: It was so long ago before our retirement. Hiro: But how did you two came out of retirement, it sounds convenient. Princess Luna: It was when SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends arrived in our world, and Tirek, the Storm King, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis were free from being stone. Princess Celestia: And if it wasn’t for SpongeBob, Cozy and Chrysalis wouldn’t have seen the light to the Magic of Friendship. Duck: Is that when Twilight and Sunset rule the Castle of Friendship together? Princess Luna: That’s true, Duck, and we took back Canterlot as our permanent role. Luna and Hiro kissed as they chuckles and nuzzled each other. Back in the race, they finally came to Cloudsdale. Princess Solarna: We will win for sure, Sharon. Just then, Luna communicates Solarna. Princess Luna: (communicating on Solarna) Solarna! Princess Solarna: (communicating on Luna) Hey, Mom. Princess Luna: (communicating on Solarna) You have to get to the pit stop now. (to Yuna) You too, Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama. Princess Luna: (communicating on Solarna) You gonna need new tires, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Fine, Mom. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Your mother was right. Need new tires. Princess Sharon: Solarna, get to the pit stop. Princess Solarna: Fine, Sharon. Pulling at the pit stop, Ecto-88, the Fabulous Shooting Star, the Pink Vampire Hearse and the Flame Buggy came as the pit crews were ready. Princess Luna: ??? Princess Yuna: Mama, Aunt Celestia, fill her up. Celestia uses her magic to fill the Dinoco oil fuel into the Fabulous Shooting Star and closes the fuel tank. Princess Celestia: (finishing up fueling the Fabulous Shooting Star) Princess Solarna: New tires. Finn and Jake ran to get the new tires and change them while the Pink Vampire Hearse and the Flame Buggy got filled up and got new tires on. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Thanks, Finn and Jake. Finn the Human: Anytime. Racers set off through Equestria and Beyond It and into Manehattan. In Manehattan, Orange Cake couldn’t believe her own eyes. Orange Cake: Guys! We’re at the place where I visit my Aunt Orange Bloom and my grandparents! Chocolate Cake: I know. Right? Emerald: Look out! There were several crashes, damages and chaos goes on as Yuna checked everyone, everypony and every creature to be okay. Princess Yuna: Is everyone, everypony, and every creature okay? Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yep. Princess Yuna: Solarna? Sharon? Solarna and Sharon: We’re okay. Princess Yuna: Everyone, everypony, and every creature else? As the others give thumbs up, Luna communicated Yuna and Sharon. Princess Luna: Are you okay, Girls? Princess Yuna: We’re fine, Mama. Suddenly, something smoking came onto Ecto-88. Princess Sharon: What’s that? Princess Solarna: AH! I can’t see! Where are we?! Princess Sharon: Whoa! Too smoky to see! Prince Gold Pendant: (as the Mystery Racer) Princess Solarna: My eyes! I can’t see! The Mystery Racer extinguished the smoke with a water squirter and finally saved Solarna, Sharon, and Ecto-88 as Yuna was amazed. Princess Yuna: What an awesome racer you are! Princess Sharon: What a guy! Princess Solarna: Thanks, Friend! Prince Gold Pendant: (as the Mystery Racer) The racers were getting closer to the finish line at the Castle of Friendship with the Fabulous Shooting Star, Ecto-88, the General Lee, the Pink Vampire Hearse, the Flame Buggy, Lightning McQueen and Cruz are leaders. Princess Yuna: We’re almost there! Hold on! Princess Solarna: Tightly! Perch Perkins: There’s the Fabulous Shooting Star, Ecto-88, the Pink Vampire Hearse, the Flame Buggy, Lightning, Cruz, and the General Lee almost to the finish line! GIR: YAY! WOOHOO! TROPHY!!!! Perch Perkins: That was one silly robot. Brent Mustangburger: It’s gonna be close! Princess Bubblegum: Hang on, we’re almost there! At last, the racers crossed the finish line at the Castle of Friendship as BMO waved a black and white checkered flag and Photo Finish took a picture. When she looks at it, the picture shows Yuna and Solarna uses their horns crossed the finish line and the race was a tie. Bob Cutlass: I don’t believe it! Yuna and Solarna win as a tie while Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were second, Dipper and Mabel were third, and Flame Princess and Slime Princess were fourth. Darrell Cartrip: I am speechless! Everyone, everypony, and every creature cheered and whistled as the racers stopped and got out of their vehicles. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Princess Bubblegum: (as she and Marceline got out of the Pink Vampire Hearse) Great job. Flame Princess: Not half bad out there, Yuna. Slime Princess: Great race. Princess Solarna: Thanks. Princess Celestia: We could not be more proud of you both. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Princess Solarna: We’re just doing this for only to have a fun race. Luna hugged Yuna in a very motherly and daughterly love when they winked them with each other, Luna and Celestia notice the trophy. Princess Celestia: Come on, Girls. Princess Luna: Time to get the award. With that, Yuna and her sisters got the trophy for the best racers, the best racecar and the best racing kart. At the ice cream restaurant, Yuna and her family are enjoying ice cream when the Mystery Racer arrived on the General Lee. Red: Well, look what we have here. Princess Yuna: It’s that Mysterious Racer from before. Princess Solarna: I don’t know how to thank you... Prince Gold Pendant: (took off his helmet) My pleasure, Solarna. Princess Solarna: (gasped) Prince Gold Pendant! Princess Luna: So you’re the one who helped my daughters and niece finish the race. Prince Gold Pendant: The one and only, Princess Luna. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) “Dear Journal, we had an awesome race today when my sister and cousin, Princess Solarna had K.I.T.T. and Sharon got the DeLorean Time Machine. The moment they work their magic, they merged their cars into Ecto-88, the car from Ready Player One. Sometimes, my friends and I were always amazed at the famous vehicles from TV shows and movies of the 1980s. Racing isn’t contest, it was the only way to have lots of fun with good friends. Your owner, Princess Yuna.”. The episode ends with Red, Silver, King Leonard Mudbeard, Chuck, Bomb and their friends joined the fun and tomorrow is Princess Luna’s birthday is coming up. The End In the end credits, Ford and Stanley Pines had the blue prints from the Sea Ship Atlantis as workers along with Wallance, Gyro Gearloose, and many workers are building the Mighty Bus. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225